


A little Lemony

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [15]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Lemony invited Beatrice for some "cave exploration" during an excursion.





	A little Lemony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/184097990204/made-up-fic-title-a-little-lemony).

He had read all he could about it. The books taught him what precautions to take and some of how it was supposed to work. They gave him examples of how to bring the subject up to Beatrice.

But they didn’t tell how not to feel so nervous - no, not nervous, _anxious_ \- while he waited for her to join him for the excursion. They didn’t explain how to know if she got his hint about “cave exploration”. _What if she doesn’t want to? She will hate me forever for asking. What if I can’t do it? What if I forget something?_

What if. What if.

There was not much time left to worry, as he saw her approaching, with her usual bright smile.


End file.
